The Myths Reborn
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Hercules, his friends and others died, they are reborn as wizards and witches. Now Hercules, Cassandra and Icarus will have learn how live their new life as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They will also meet others who was reborn as well.
1. Chapter 1

In Godric's Hollow of October 31, 1981 there was a cottage which a family living in which in hiding from a dark wizard. The family was the Potters, James Charles Potter, his wife Lily Marie Potter nee Evans and their one year old son Harry James Potter. In the Living room James was talking with his wife on the couch when Harry crawl over to them and lift the couch up with his parents, causing James and Lily to go into shock. When Harry put them down, Lily got up from the couch and pick Harry up into her arms.

'' Oh Harry you sure are strong baby boy'' Lily said to her son then gave a kiss on Harry's curly hair

'' You can say that again Lily, but I'm so proud of you Harry'' James said to his son who he took from Lily arms

'' James'' Lily said shaking her head but smiled at the sight of the father and son moment

After that moment has passed, James and Lily plays with Harry with his blocks until they heard the front door blast open. Both James and Lily with Harry on her hip ran upstairs and lock them in the nursery. Lily put Harry in his crib and kneels down to Harry's level then turn toward James

'' What are we going to do, we don't have our wands and without Voldemort will kill us'' Lily said to James

'' I Know some wandless magic but after that I have no idea Lily flower'' James said as Lily turns back to Harry

'' Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong'' Lily whisper to her little boy before the door was blow up and Lily turn to see Voldemort kill James then turn toward her and Harry

'' Step aside you foolish girl'' the man said to Lily who was protected Harry

"Not Harry, pleases no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

Voldemort then killed Lily and aim his wand at Harry and shot a spell at Harry but that spell backfired and kill him instead.

On November 1, 1981 an old man and an old woman named Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were in front of number 4 Privet Drive of Little Whinging, Surrey, England waiting for something or someone.

'' Is it true is James and Lily-'' Minerva started to say but began to cry

'' Dead, yes James and Lily are dead it very sad indeed'' Albus said not sounded sad at all

When Minerva stops crying, she looks around for Harry but did not see him at all, so she look at Albus

'' How is the Harry getting here and why here, Albus'' She asked him

"Hagrid's bringing him and Harry must stay with his Aunt to protect him from Voldemort's followers'' Albus said

'' Are you sure about this Albus I've watch them and they are not good people in fact they are very bad people like the Malfoys'' Minerva said trying to trick Albus into thinking the Dursleys are bad people

'' I'm sure it the best place and most safest for him, now let's go'' Albus said as he put Harry on the doorstep then leave with Minerva who still have a smile her face

'' HOW DARE HE LEAVE HERCULES ON THE DOORSTEP''

'' WHY WOULD HE LEAVE MY SON ON A DOORSTEP AND IN THE COLD NO LESS''

'' Look like Zeus and Hera is mad, Albus Dumbledore better watch out he just made himself the enemy of the gods'' Apollo whisper to Hermes

'' Yeah but that Minerva person she knows the Dursleys are good people, so why did she tell him that-''

'' Because Hermes, Minerva may have knew Dumbledore wanted Hercules to be abuse so she lied'' Athena said to her half-brothers

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven year old Harry James Potter woke up from his bed and got dressed into some fresh clothing. Harry then went toward his bedroom door only to stop at some pictures that hang up on his wall; the first one has two women, one man and three boys. The one on the left was a beautiful golden blond hair and electric blue eyed women, the man next to that golden blond haired woman was a handsome black hair and sky blue eyed man that look like a model. The women on the right had long messy black hair and amethyst violet eyes, the first boy in front of the golden blond haired woman had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. The middle boy had curly black hair and emerald green eyes and the last boy has wavy black hair and amethyst violet eyes.

The people in the first picture are Petunia Dana Dursley, Vernon Denzel Dursley, Violetta Willow Black, Dudley Vernon Dursley, Harry James Potter and Charlus Sirius Black. The picture was taken at the state fair that Harry's aunts and uncle had taken his cousins and him too.

'' Harry come down breakfast is done'' Harry heard his aunt Petunia yell for him, so he began to walk downstairs

When Harry got to the kitchen he saw his uncle and cousin were already at the table eating their breakfast.

'' Harry there you are now come sit down and eat your breakfast after we need to talk you and Dudley about something'' Petunia said as she put Harry and her plates on the table

Harry then sat down and began to eat his food, when they were all finishes with their breakfast the boys expect Harry went to the living room while Petunia wash the dishes with Harry help.

'' Thank you Harry'' Petunia said to her nephew

'' Your welcome aunt Petunia'' Harry told his aunt

Both Harry and Petunia walk toward the living room and once they were all in the living room. Vernon and Petunia talked to the boys about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'' So is this school like the others you enrolled us before we were little'' Harry asked his uncle and aunt

'' Yes and no, those schools were for you to learn one subject from each school now at Hogwarts those subjects are all together''

'' How do you know mom aren't you just normal like dad'' Dudley asked his mother

'' Well not exactly I'm also a muggle-born but I didn't tell my parents, I even acted like I was jealous of your mother Harry. I went to Salem Witches' Institute then to Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages and after that Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Oh and your other aunt Harry told me about Hogwarts after she enrolled her son in those schools like you two'' Petunia admitted to the boys

'' Wow and your parents never found out'' Harry and Dudley said/asked at once

'' No they never did'' Petunia said

'' So is that how you and dad met'' Dudley asked

'' Oh no Dud, I was an actress and your father somehow ended up at the show'' Petunia said laughing

'' So boys do you want to go to Hogwarts'' Vernon asked them

'' Yes please''

'' Alright just let me send these letters back to Hogwarts saying you will be there September 1. Then I will called Violetta'' Petunia said walking toward the phone with the letters in her hand

Meanwhile up in Mount Olympus, the Greek gods and goddess were having a meeting about their Hercules aka Harry's wand along with the others that were reborn with there's son. When they had everything figured out they went ahead and made the wands.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover **

**Appearances of The Characters **

**Petunia Dana Dursley- Thin, long golden blond hair and electric blues**

**Vernon Denzel Dursley- Thin but muscular, Black hair and Sky blue eyes**

**Violetta Willow Black- Thin, long messy black hair and amethyst violet eyes**

**Dudley Vernon Dursley- Golden blond and Sky blue eyes**

**Harry James Potter- Curly Black hair (Hercules style) and Emerald Green eyes**

**Charlus Sirius Black- Wavy black hair and amethyst violet eyes**


End file.
